


Dynamic Mix Up

by umbreonblue



Category: Dynamic Chord
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Just something I've been thinking about...





	Dynamic Mix Up

It was a rare day off for all of Dynamic Chord's bands. As such, everyone was free to do whatever. However, that morning, something wasn't right.

It starts with reve parfait.

"AH!"

Aki, Tsumugi, and Kuon yelled as they stared at Reon, who was still lethargic from having just woken up.

"Hm~… Shut up… you're so noisy…" Reon mumbles as he rubs his eyes. He blinks as he notices everyone staring at him. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"Uh… Reon, don't panic but…" Tsumugi answers as he holds up a mirror to Reon, Reon seeing his own reflection. Reon's startled, "Ehhhhh?"

In the mirror, Reon saw himself with cat ears and a tail.

Then, Kuon and Tsumugi laugh, saying that being a cat suits Reon. Aki was trying to be more discrete by hiding his chuckles.

Reon pouts at them, ears folding down, "This isn't funny!"

Once they calmed down, Aki asks, "How'd this happen?"

Reon answers, "I don't know!"

With nothing else to say, Tsumugi could only say that "Well, looks like we have one more cat in the house, ne, Meowkichi?"

Meowkichi meows.

* * *

They go out with Reon wearing a cap and hiding his tail. Once they get to the recording studio, they see apple polisher, Liar-S, and Kyosho.

When they enter, they see Narumi with dog ears and a tail, Saku-Senpai with fox ears and tail, and Yorito with wolf ears and tail.

"You too?" Aki asks, getting question marks from everyone. Reon took off his cap, revealing his cat ears and tail.

Yuusei just laughs at Reon, "Here kitty, kitty."

Reon hisses at him, his ears angled.

Kuro gets in between them, "Yuusei, knock it off."

Yuusei says, "Hai~ hai~."

"Narumi… a dog suits you," Aki smiles.

"A-Aki-nii…" Narumi responses, getting a pat on the head, his tail wagging.

Aki smiles, "Good boy."

Haru-chan pets Sakura's tail, "Your tail is so fluffy…"

Suzuno pets it too, "I agree."

Sakura blushes slightly, a bit embarrassed.

As for Yorito… well, Toki simply smiles, "Being a wolf suits you," much to Yorito's embarrassment.

"Will we ever get back to normal?" Reon sighs, depressed as his tail absently wraps around Yorito's arm.

Yorito pets Reon's head, "We will. Don't worry."

Reon responses with a purr, much to the surprise of everyone, including Reon, who blushes.

Yorito stops for a second before continuing, getting gentle headbutts from Reon like he's asking for more.

Kuon makes a comment, "You know… you're more expressive as a cat than you were before."

"Hm? I'm plenty expressive."

'Not really. Sometimes we simply don't know what you're thinking…' is everyone else's thought on this.

"Ne, ne? Can I go outside now?" Narumi barks anxiously, tail wagging non-stop, begging.

"NO!"

Narumi's ears droop and his tail stops wagging, sad.

Yuki sighs, "You know why we can't."

Narumi pouts, "I know but…"

Narumi gives them puppy-eyes, "Please~?"

Everyone tries to resist it, and just barely say, "No." Narumi droops in despair.

Shinomune and Seri could only shake their heads, "Let's just get through today. Maybe whatever this is will wear off by then."

And so, everyone went their separate ways trying to keep their current predicament a secret from their managers.

* * *

The next morning, Reon, Narumi, Sakura, and Yorito all magically went back to normal, like yesterday had never happened… Although, the memory was still there, so they all vowed to never speak of it again.

But…

Yakumo, Hisaomi, Kaga and Tatsuo all announced that the vocalists will be wearing animal ears and tails for their next photo shoot.

They all replied with a, "No thanks!" and quickly ran away.


End file.
